The Truth
by Conankun01
Summary: Ragaki finds the truth of his past, and his family


Ragaki, opened his eyes…his mind felt blank, it felt nothing, almost like its floating. He realized that he's been asleep for hours lying down on the grassy ground in Lake Maha. The cool breeze relaxed him, the warming sun gave him all warmth he need, and the Lake relaxed him. Everything is at peace…but he knows that it will not last forever…

He decides to get up and grab his gear and go back to work. Only to see what's in store for him when he gets back, another assignment, a crappy guard duty? Who knows, and "He he..", As he chuckled on his thoughts.

Immediately after he gets to the base, he senses something is coming amok, something is not right. He can just tell of the gathering of people on the roof, and by the looks of it, it is not something special since the gathering is so disorganized. As Ragaki heads up to the roof he hears chatters and murmurs of what's happening. "No way, is anyone going to stop him?", "Shouldn't someone do something!", "What is with this guy?".

Finally he reaches the room, only to have a crowd and a Vaktovian Lieutenant holding a gun to his head, driven crazy. "STAY BACK! I'll jump off if you come any closer!", Howled the crazed Lieutenant.

I look left, right, and all over seeing no one is doing anything but watch as this incident unfold. I stepped forward, but I frightened the Lt. "Lieutenant, relax….you do not want to this.", I calmly said to him. "Yo-you don't understand soldier! What they did to me…I will never be the same man again!", he exclaimed loudly but fear also comes from the words. "I know how you feel, how I lost everything when I was young…but killing yourself would not do anything better…" As take 1 step forward. The soldier was calm for a second but he is still shivering in fear…through his eyes. "Prove fate wrong sir, do not give in, fight it and come out on top!". He finally looks towards at me fully, "It will be alright, you have your friends you can depend on." He spoke muttering, "The Empire…..did this…" "What did they do? But fight it out, prove to them you are worthy of living and calling yourself a Vaktovian." He finally dropped his gun, went down on his knees and start crying.

I kneeled down in front of him and started patting his back, trying to tell him that he won't be alone and that he is always have someone to fall back too.

The crowd of Vaktovians started clapping, cheering on a safe outcome with no suicides or any casualties occurring. The successful Colonel who has "Blade" on the side of his mask ordered, the British Soldier along with his brother to pick up the poor Lt. and bring him back to his room. I saw they nod in acceptance, and so did my CO Amaya. "Blade" the Colonel seems to be happy with my performance, and so did Captain Ganex, along with a few of his men who one has a strange squid head, nodded at me seeing their acceptance of me.

"So, how did he do today Lieutenant Tamari?", said General Dologan.

"Sir he did exceptionally well in the mission and in the incident at the base", as Amaya look straight in the General's face.

"Incident, tell me what happened?", As Dologan sounded intrigued

Amaya gather up her thoughts and explained about the near suicide Lieutenant and how Ragaki was able to stop him without any casualties.

"I see, keep a close eye on him Tamari, make sure he doesn't get too suspicious!" Ordered the General

"Y-Yes sir…", Amaya's heart was in dis-contempt on such a secret being kept to herself….

5 Years Later

Ragaki now at 23 years old has become a Captain and has mastered MODE B of his transformation, the British fellow was named Tober, and his Brother Klelthin Delargavic, Amaya has become close friends with Ragaki due to consecutive successful missions with each other for 5 straight years. The "Blade" Colonel was actually named Blade, and they have all become close to Ragaki and to the others. Ganex and the soldier with a squid hat fellow is named Dakota, and they are all good friends of Ragaki and the rest. They formed a strong partnership being one of the most successful crews in Vaktovian history.

"Rise and shine you lazy bastard!", exclaimed Amaya

"You do realized that you sent me on a mission late at night, I'm tired", Lazily said Ragaki

Amaya chuckled for a bit it was cute and pushed Ragaki off his bed and laughed loudly as he made a loud thud on the floor.

"There that's your coffee, now get dressed we got work to do", sternly said Amaya and left the barracks.

"God damn, from day one since I was private putting me to my limits…heheh" as he joked and got dressed he headed towards the Officer-Junior Officer briefing room. Along the way he me Klelthin and gave him a brotherly hug, and shook Tober's hand.

"Ready for the meeting?"

"Yeah lets go" both Tober and Klelthin said at the same time.

"Hold on there! You're not going in there without me!" as Blade joked and we all went in

The Officers spoke of the battle plans, organized the troops and readies the platoon and battalions.

"We are hitting RAT hard today and we'll make them regret crossing us!", shouted Colonel Blade

"Glory to Vaktovia!", We all screamed in unison.

"You think its anything like the battle of Panamo?", asked Ragaki. "Ha-ha! I doubt it this one is going to have plenty of fireworks" , Amaya said excitedly.

"Amaya lets go down to the docking bay" , suggested Ragaki. "Lets go!" as Amaya started running ahead of Ragaki. Amaya suddenly stopped and talked to Ragaki "Ragaki, I forgot to get the briefing papers and keys to the airship, would you mind go getting it for me? Here's the access card to my room." Ragaki eager to fight, "Sure I'll get it for you" and he starts dashing towards the upper levels of the Vaktovian base to Amaya's room.

As he enters in the access card and enters inside her room, he started looking for the papers, and keys to the airship. He looked on top of her work desk and inside it finding nothing but pens,pencils, and spare paper along with some very old orders she kept archived.

He enters her bedroom and finds the keys on the end table next to her bed. Conveniently the briefing papers were on the bottom of the airship keys. But he saw a clipboard with a report that mentioned a name that caught his eye.

Subject: Lirinix Light

So far he suspects nothing, as if he didn't know it existed I need to keep it like this until they told me.

Flashbacks darted into Ragaki's mind and hears voices inside his head

"But sir! He's only a boy!"

"The boy, you think it's the right one?"

"Will he ever know the truth?"

"IT WORKED! IT'S A BLOODY MIRACLE!"

"As long as he doesn't find out the better the results"

The flashbacks and voices were interrupted by a call from Amaya through his blue tooth.

"Ragaki, do you have it? We're going to be late if you don't find it soon."

Still dazed by the weird flash backs he answered back "Ye-yeah I have it I'll head down right now."

"Now that everyone is here we are the spearhead of the attack, I want it to be quick, and swift, no showing off" Ordered Amaya to a squads filled with Sergeants, Corporals, and Privates, being led by a Sergeant.

"Yes Ma'am" In unison of everyone who was listening to every detail of the order.

Still a bit shocked and haunted by the strange visions he kept his head down trying to know exactly what happened until, "Ragaki, you alright you don't look like yourself?" In quick response he said "Yeah, I'm fine its just that-" he gets cut off as the sound of gun fire immediately filled the ears of every soldier in the area.

Guns firing and bullets whistling ringing in their ears, Amaya and Ragaki charged forward to clear out most of the force in the front, while Tober, Blade, and the rest try to keep reinforcements from flooding Ragaki and Amaya in. Ragaki's mind is clouded, he is not killing as efficiently as he usually is or is getting himself in a lot of tight situations the Amaya always busts him out of.

The raid was a successful but Ragaki's mind is clouded with doubts and the explicit flashbacks he received before the raid. Amaya knows something is wrong with his friend she confronted him face to face.

"Ragaki, tell me what's wrong? You were not yourself back in that raid, what's on your mind?" Amaya looked at Ragaki in the eyes with such a worried face and he knows that he can't hide fact anymore.

Ragaki sighed knowing he had to tell her sooner or later… "While I was in your room, I saw a name I heard or saw before "Lirinix Light" I don't know what it means but I've been having flashbacks ever since I saw the name. Do you know what it means?"

Amaya in a surprised phase, she is at a split crossroads: Stay true to the orders given to her 5 years ago? Or, tell him the truth because of the strong bond of friendship they bear?

She bit her lip….

She finally spoke, "Meet me tonight at midnight at the docking bay"

Ragaki felt something in him pumped…he knew that Amaya knows something, that's why he needs to go and find out.

Now down at the docking bay, he pans the area for any signs of Amaya when he heard a whisper of a familiar voice.

"Psst…Ragaki over here." He turned around and he saw Amaya, in the darkness gesturing him to come to her. "I have to show you this….", she said in a way the makes it sound in a way guilty…but with regret

She pushed a hidden panel on the wall and a door appeared in front of them, leading to an elevator which seems to go through the building. Ragaki's mind is filled with questions, he stutters saying to her but manages to get one question out right. "What are you going to show me?" Amaya sighed and said, "The truth"

Right on cue the Elevator stopped, which seems to be the highest floor of the base. And the doors opened.

Inside there were life pods, each one containing humans inside some even human remains, or what is left of them after a horrible test gone wrong.

Ragaki is in deep shocked…,"Wha-what is this!"

"A laboratory of an on-going project named Project Juno", Amaya explained

"Project Juno?"

Amaya looked Ragaki in the eyes and started explaining, "Yes Project Juno, a project to improve a soldier's fighting ability, everything of him would be improved ten-fold, basically it was a search of a super drug to inject onto us to make us the ultimate soldiers."

"The drug was called "Toxin 66" the super drug in the prototype phase, and only 2 people was ever to be injected with that drug and didn't die instantly due to the body's rejection to Toxin 66." Do you remember the crazed Lt. 5 years ago? He was 1 out 2 of the test subjects ever to survive, but as you can see it still has it flaws."

"So that is 1 of the 2, who was the second one?", Ragaki asked

Amaya gestured Ragaki to follow, "Follow.."

She led him to a life pod that is clean, very clean like it is in mint condition.

Amaya started explaining again, "The second one was…Lirinix Light, otherwise known as you Ragaki…"

"That is impossible!", as Ragaki shouted in disbelief!

"No no no I believe it is true", interrupted by a voice never heard off in person but through empire wide announcements.

Ragaki and Amaya turned around and they saw the leader of the Nation standing right before them, Vaktus, along with troops off to his side with complete protection.

Vaktus spoke, "You see Lirinix…or as you would prefer Ragaki. Almost all of your childhood was from here. The happy memories you have in the past with your so-called parents, but really these were fake memories transplanted in you, even your parent's deaths were fake. They were gunned down by a soldier, what really happen was they died in the life pod right next to yours being test subjects to Toxin 66 against their will. Where do you think you obtained MODE B from you child?"

Ragaki turned to his left and saw the 2 pods next together with bodies on them, both pods were labeled by their name. "Dad….." Yagami Light. "Mom…." Misa Light.

Ragaki fell down to his knees crying…tears flowed from his eyes… "My life was lie!", Ragaki shouted in pain, it shrieked the quietness of the night.

Flashbacks of his TRUE past came flooding in, he cried with joy and sadness. Finally remembering who he really is but seeing to know that all his like he was someone he wasn't…

Ragaki stands up and talks, "Ragaki…..Lirinix….one is real one is fake. Now they are JUST TITLES!"

His face directed towards Vaktus, a transformation in his eyes. His Left Eye was Pure Ice Blue remembering who he really was, his Right eye was Blood Red for vengeance and the Toxin 66 injected in his body.

"DAMN YOU VAKTUS!", Ragaki screamed his name in pain and anguish!

Ragaki's mind is now finished finally conceding together who he is who he wasn't, he emits off 2 illusions next to him. On one side is a blue illusion of him which represented his true personality his kindness

The other side of him is Red; he represents anguish, pain, and brutality in everything he does.

Vaktus now speaks, "I am sorry Captain Ragaki, you know too much I believe we do not want you anymore"

Vaktus prepares to order the firing squad to eliminate Ragaki, but on the last second he orders to fire on Amaya Tamari.

Ragaki's Blue illusion has taken over, getting in front of Amaya, with arms open and protects her with his life.

As he gets ready for the firing squad

Ragaki whispered to himself, "Mom…..Dad..." both of his eyes transformed into true ice blue color before closing his eyes….

The building's top floor was decorated in the fire of the guns, breaking the silence of the night

The End….


End file.
